sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
}} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = C }} Batman & Robin: Music from and Inspired by the "Batman & Robin" Motion Picture is the soundtrack album to the motion picture Batman & Robin (1997). Background Despite the overwhelming negative publicity the film received, its soundtrack became very popular and was well received, being certified platinum by the RIAA. The soundtrack included songs by R. Kelly, Arkarna, Jewel, Goo Goo Dolls, R.E.M., Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, and The Smashing Pumpkins, whose song "The End Is the Beginning Is the End" won the 1998 Grammy Award for Best Hard Rock Performance, which was played during the movie's closing credits. Three songs from the soundtrack became top-ten hits in the United States; Jewel's contribution, a radio-mix version of "Foolish Games" (US number two), as well as Bone Thugs-n-Harmony's "Look into My Eyes" (US number four) and R. Kelly's "Gotham City" (US number nine). Moloko's "Fun for Me" reached number four on the US Dance Play Chart and led for Roisin Murphy and Mark Brydon to kick off their US invasion, with the release of their first album as part of the late 90s electronica hype and "Day for Night" (or rather, the Blakdoktor Afterglow Mix) as a follow-up single in 1998 which, unfortunately, only reached #37 on the Dance Play Chart thus ending their US stint prematurely; however, unbeknownst to them, the Boris D mix of "Sing it Back" would become a club-turned-mainstream hit a year later. Track listing #"The End Is the Beginning Is the End" by The Smashing Pumpkins – 5:10 #"Look into My Eyes" by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony – 4:28 #"Gotham City" by R. Kelly – 4:56 #"House on Fire" by Arkarna – 3:24 #"Revolution" by R.E.M. – 3:04 #"Foolish Games" by Jewel – 4:00 #"Lazy Eye" by Goo Goo Dolls – 3:46 #"Breed" by Lauren Christy – 3:05 #"The Bug" by Soul Coughing – 3:09 #"Fun for Me" by Moloko – 5:08 #"Poison Ivy" by Meshell Ndegeocello – 3:33 #"True to Myself" by Eric Benét – 4:41 #"A Batman Overture" by Elliot Goldenthal – 3:35 #"Moaner" by Underworld – 10:17 #"The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning" by The Smashing Pumpkins – 4:58 Personnel *Executive album producers: Danny Bramson and Gary LeMel *Executive in charge of music for Warner Bros. Pictures: Gary LeMel *Music supervisor: Danny Bramson *Album business affairs: Keith Zajic, Lisa B. Margolis and David Altschul *Design: Lawrence Azerrad *Soundtrack coordination: Jason Cienkus *Mastering: Keith Blake at W.B.I.H.S. Charts Album Singles } |align="center"| 12 |align="center"| 10 |align="center"| 40 |align="center"| 29 |align="center"| 66 |align="center"| 74 |align="center"| 5 |align="center"| 6 |align="center"| 19 |align="center"| 37 |align="center"| 10 |- |align=left| "Look into My Eyes" |align=center| Bone Thugs-n-Harmony |align="center"| 4 |align="center"| — |align="center"| 87 |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| 3 |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| 16 |- |align=left| "Gotham City" |align=center| R. Kelly |align="center"| 9 |align="center"| — |align="center"| 100 |align="center"| 7 |align="center"| 37 |align="center"| 6 |align="center"| 9 |align="center"| 10 |align="center"| 20 |align="center"| 9 |align="center"| 9 |align="center"| 9 |- |align=left| "Foolish Games" |align=center| Jewel |align="center"| 2 |align="center"| — |align="center"| 12 |align="center"| — |align="center"| 2 |align="center"| — |align="center"| 10 |align="center"| — |align="center"| 23 |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |- |align=left| "Moaner" |align=center| Underworld |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| 69 |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| 89 |- |align=left| "Lazy Eye" |align=center| Goo Goo Dolls |align="center"| — |align="center"| 9 |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| 71 |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |align="center"| — |} *'A' : "The End Is the Beginning Is the End" did not chart on the Billboard Hot 100, but did peak on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 Airplay chart at number 50. *'B' : "Look into My Eyes" also peaked on the ''Billboard'' Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at number 4. *'C' : "Gotham City" also peaked on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at number 9. *'D': "Fun for Me" did not chart on the Billboard Hot 100, but did peak on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart at number 4. References Category:1997 soundtracks Category:Batman (1989 film series) Category:Batman soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Warner Records soundtracks